


Maybe he's born with it

by Petra



Category: DCU (Robin)
Genre: Drabble, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuter than advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe he's born with it

"And you don't consider this to be laying it on a little thick?" Oracle asks.

Tim fiddles with the iPod that's displaying false data and wipes his right eye without smudging the eyeliner. "I skipped the mascara."

"You don't need mascara."

"I didn't think so either." Tim flashes his fake ID at the bouncer and heads in. "Bets on how long before I get offered X?"

"With that rouge? Five, four, three --"

Tim smiles at the kid and takes a tablet, then fakes swallowing it. "Thanks."

"Cuter than advertised." Oracle laughs. "Let's work on that eyeshadow shading later."

"Ten-four, O."


End file.
